mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Cesar Vialpando
Cesar Vialpando is the of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas a the character. History Little is known about Cesar's life prior to 1992, though at an unknown point in time he joined the Varrios Los Aztecas, a Hispanic street gang, eventually working his way up to become the leader. Cesar also began a relationship with Kendl Johnson, to the disapproval of her brother Sean, the leader of the Grove Street Families. Cesar displays excellent driving skills, especially when it comes to lowriders. During Customs Fast Track, Cesar reveals that he is acrophobic. Events of Gta San Andreas Cesar first meets Carl Johnson at a lowrider competition. Despite Carl's initial distrust of Cesar, the two eventually form a close friendship and a working relationship between their two gangs. Like Carl, Cesar and Kendl were forced to leave Los Santos after the savage Ballas' ambush on the Grove Street Families, and his gang's influence in the city diminished sharply. While in exile, he gets Carl into some grief by introducing him to his cousin, Catalina. After arriving in San Fierro, he and Carl cooperate to get revenge on the people who double-crossed them. Together, they were able to kill T-Bone Mendez. Later, Cesar puts his driving skills to good use by aiding Carl in obtaining several sports cars for their newly established car business. The duo eventually return to Los Santos, and Cesar helps Carl and Sweet reclaim territories for the Grove Street Families. Carl repays Cesar's efforts by helping Cesar reclaim the Azteca's territories. During the same mission, Cesar informs Carl of his intention to propose to Kendl. Carl gives Cesar his blessing, but Cesar asks Carl to discuss it with Sweet because of the latter's earlier distrust of Cesar. Cesar appears in the final mission, where he witnesses Frank Tenpenny's death in the centre of Grove Street. He is later seen inside the Johnson House, and joins the celebrations when Madd Dogg announces his new gold record. Vehicle Cesar owns a red Savanna with a personalised number plate reading "LVA4L", which stands for "Los Varrios Aztecas for Life". During The Green Sabre, Cesar uses a grey Bravura with a tinted windscreen to spy on Ryder and Big Smoke and expose their betrayal of the Grove Street Families to Carl. Mission Appearances *Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low Rider (Boss) *The Green Sabre *Badlands (Post-mission phone call) *Body Harvest (Voice) *King In Exile (Boss) *Wu Zi Mu (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... (Boss/Unseen) *Are You Going to San Fierro? (Post-mission phone call) *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Deconstruction *Photo Opportunity (Boss) *Jizzy *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 (Boss) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom *Zeroing In (Boss) *Test Drive (Boss) *Customs Fast Track (Boss) *Puncture Wounds (Boss) *Highjack *Riot *Los Desperados (Boss) *End of the Line Trivia *His appearance might be based on his voice actor Clifton Collins Jr. He may also based on Collins' other character bearing the same forename, Cesar Sanchez from the 1997 movie 187, which also features Samuel L. Jackson who lent his voice to Officer Tenpenny. *In the beta version, Cesar originally wore a black bandana and black trousers, as opposed to his grey ones in the final edition of the game.